Roavar/dialogue
*'Player': Hello there! **'Roavar': Greetings traveller. Welcome to 'The Hair Of the Dog' Tavern. What can I do you for? :*'Player': :Can I buy a beer? :Can I hear some gossip? :Can I hear a story? :Nothing thanks. Option 1 *'Player': Can I buy a beer? **'Roavar': Well that's my speciality! The local brew's named 'Moonlight Mead' and will set you back 5 gold. Whaddya say? Fancy a pint? :*'Player': :Yes please :Actually, no thanks. On selecting Option A ::*'Roavar': Here ya go pal. Enjoy! ::A Moonlight Mead is put in the player's Inventory, and 5 coins removed. On selecting Option B ::*'Roavar': Eh, suit yourself. You're missing out on a genuine taste experience. Option 2 *'Player': Can I hear some gossip? **'Roavar': Well, I dunno... The village is kind of on the fringe out here, I dunno how up to date the stuff I heat about is... **'Player': :Tell me about this village. :Tell me about the land of Morytania. :Tell me about the shopkeepers here. :Tell me about the temple to the West. On selecting Option A :*'Roavar': You want to know about Canifis? I dunno why, not a lot happens here. We're just your typical everyday down to earth werewolf folk, after all... :*'Player': So... everyone here is a werewolf? :*'Roavar': Yep. We are as Zamorak made us! :*'Player': You mentioned Zamorak... :*'Roavar': Yeah, he's right there fighting for our rights even now, by somewhere called Lumbridge. :*'Roavar': I hear that Saradomin is back too. He's truely evil - he poisoned the river to the west! :*'Roavar': And he has all these crazy followers who say things like we shouldn't kill people and eat them! What's up with that? :*'Roavar': But Zamorak should put him in place. Zamorak is great, isn't he! :*'Roavar': Every year we hold a big festival to give thanks to Zamorak for keeping us well fed and happy here. :*'Player': ...So when is this festival? :*'Roavar': Aaaah, not for a good few months yet. Come and ask me nearer to time, I'll keep some extra meat and mead from the rest for ya pal. On selecting Option B :*'Roavar': Well, I don't know what to tell you really... This village is called Canifis and lies on the border between Morytania and Misthalin... so we're kind of on the front line if those Saradominists to the west ever decide to attack us... South East of here is the castle of Lord Drakan, our master. :*'Player': Lord Drakan? Who's that? :*'Roavar': Ahhh... you must be new to these parts if you haven't heard of Lord Drakan! He's the lord of the land, and we all pledge allegiance to him. :*'Roavar': In return for our allegiance, and the tithe of course, he keeps our land safe from any invaders and the Saradominists who want to kill us all. :*'Player': Tithe? What do you mean? :*'Roavar': Ah, well, in return for his protection, we have to give Lord Drakan a share of blood every week. If we don't have any to spare from our hunts, then we need to pick a member of the village to give their life in return for the blood so that the tithe is fulfilled. :*'Player': You mean you kill someone you know in order to meet the tithe?? :*'Roavar': That's right, but only if we haven't managed to get enough spare blood from our hunts. It's kind of severe if you look at it that way, but frankly, I think the price is fair in return for his protection and his tolerance of our village. He could probably kill us all if he wanted us gone, so keeping on his good side is worth the sacrifice to us. Lucky we're not human really! :*'Player': Why's that? :*'Roavar': He hates humans! Apparently not long ago his brother Draynor was trapped in Misthalin and lost much of his powers, and was recently killed by some human! :*'Roavar': Man, I'd hate to be a human around here, that's for sure. Drakan would really enjoy hunting them down and killing them. :*'Player': Uh... thanks for the info... On selecting Option C :Sbott the Tanner :Rufus the Food Seller :Barker the Clothes Seller :Fidelio the general store owner Option 3 *'Player': Can I hear a story? **'Roavar': A story??? Heh, well the only one I can think of right now is the one my dear old mammy told me as a pup. **'Roavar': Now how did it go... Ah yes! **'Roavar': Once upon a time a brave young wolf was walking through a forest, when he came upon a human dressed all in red. 'Aha!' he thought to himself 'Here's a nice easy meal!' But the human talked to him, and he was always taught to be a polite wolf, so he spoke back to it. **'Roavar': well, this cunning human told him that there was a better meal that would not run away in the house in the woods. As the brave young wolf could see that this human was not fully grown, he figured maybe he'd get a better meal at this house, so he ran as fast as his paws could carry him to the house the human told him about... **'Roavar': Inside he found an old human lying in bed, and although she was a little tough, as the human was older than he thought, he had a good meal and decided to sleep it off in the house for a while. He had not been asleep long though, when he was woken by a knocking at the door. The human in red had followed him to the house! **'Roavar': Suspecting a human trap, the brave young wolf put on the old human's clothes and jumped into the bed, so that he could pretend to be human and escape from this terrible trap! **'Roavar': Well now, this human dressed in red came into the house, and pretended to believe the brave wolf was really a human, and began to talk to him. But then the human started asking strange questions, because the human knew that it was not a human at all! The brave young wolf decided to try and escape, for it was only a young human, and not very strong, so the brave young wolf said he would eat the human if they did not let him escape! **'Roavar': As he said this however, the human in red shouted at him: 'Aha! You are a wolf!' and as the human shouted this another bigger human ran into the room from outside! This bigger human was much stronger and was carrying an axe, and the poor young wolf died in this terrible trap made for him by humans. **'Roavar': And do you know what the moral of this story is? **'Player': Um... no, not really. **'Roavar': It's 'Never trust humans' of course! My dear old mammy told me that story when I was a pup, and I'm still alive and well to tell it you today! **'Roavar': Pretty good story huh? **'Player': Um... yeah. It was great. Really. On selecting Option 4 *'Player': Nothing thanks. **'Roavar': ...I don't know why you talked to me if you don't want anything then...